Spoilerina
| foodyw2 = Sweets | foodyw3 = Sweets | foodywww = Sweets | hp = 1310 | spirit = 880 | power = 1030 | speed = 1530 | defence = 1030 | stat hp = D | stat spirit = D | stat power = C | stat speed = C | stat defence = C }} }} is a Rank S, Wind-attribute Legendary Yo-kai of the Charming tribe introduced in ''Yo-kai Watch 2. As of Yo-kai Watch 4, she is a Onechanside Yo-kai of the Uwanosora Tribe. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series * [[Yo-kai Watch (anime)|''Yo-kai Watch anime series]]: Recurring Yo-kai. Biology Spoilerina is a small, pale-skinned Yo-kai with big, black, shiny eyes. She has big, blue, dot-style eyebrows and tiny, blushful cheeks. Her hair is blue and entirely pulled back, with a giant flower piece on each side of her head. She wears a dull, white ballerina dress with yellow ruffles underneath, a white collar, and blue ballerina slippers that match the bow around the waist. Spoilerina enjoys leaking information and spoilers, considering any attempt to avoid them as a challenge. The conclusions of movies are a personal favorite topic of hers. She often ends her words with "-erina" as a verbal tic. She even spoils her appearance in the game before the player even befriends her! Spoilerina can Inspirit people by dancing above their heads. This causes them to leak information that she wishes to broadcast, compelling her victims to go to any lengths to spread said information. Her Inspiriting ability even seems to extend to machines, for she was seen manipulating the display of a road sign simply by dancing above it. According to Whisper and herself, Spoilerina has spent centuries perfecting her art of spoilers. Profile Yo-kai Watch 2 To befriend Spoilerina, the player must befriend the following eight Yo-kai to unlock her seal in the Medallium: Yo-kai Watch 3 To befriend Spoilerina, the player must befriend the following eight Yo-kai to unlock her seal in the Medallium: Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble To befriend Spoilerina, the player must befriend the following six Yo-kai to unlock her seal in the Medallium: Yo-kai Watch Blasters To befriend Spoilerina, the player must befriend the following eight Yo-kai to unlock her seal in the Medallium: Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 To befriend Spoilerina, the player must befriend the following eight Yo-kai to unlock her seal in the Medallium: Yo-kai Watch World Yo-kai Watch 4 Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats Main game series Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Movelist |25-55x2|-|Single enemy}} |80-120|Wind|Single enemy}} }} (YW2) }} (YW3)||-|Single ally|The Inspirited Yo-kai keeps giving spoilers and is always targeted. (YW2) The Inspirited Yo-kai prances so gracefully their SPD goes up. (YW3)}} }}||Restoration|Self|A divine dance that heals HP and maxes out all stats.}} }}||-||Dodges and returns every enemy attack. (YW2) Often avoids enemy Techniques. (YW3)}} Psychic Blasters Soul Yo-kai Watch 2 Quotes *'Befriended:' "You already knew that I wanted to be your friend? Looking forward to it!" *'Loafing:' "Ready for a nap." *'Receiving Food (favorite):' "Very good." *'Receiving Food (normal):' "It's OK." *'Receiving Food (disliked):' "How rude..." *'Traded:' "Oh, you're going to fall in love with me. Spoiler alert!" In the anime Spoilerina first debuted in ''Yo-kai Spoilerina'' at the end of Failian's segment, spoiling the story behind the rest of the episode. Later on in the episode, Spoilerina properly appeared in front of Nathan Adams as he was about to watch the movie Space Wars 3 and attempted to spoil the ending for him. When Nate refused and ran away from the cinema, preferring to miss the movie entirely rather than be spoiled, Spoilerina hounded Nate by Inspiriting other people around him so they would leak the ending to him. After Spoilerina affected both Whisper and Jibanyan, Nate summoned Wazzat and instructed him to wipe his memory if Spoilerina leaked the ending, but discovered that Wazzat had also become affected and tried to spoil the movie for him as well. Nate eventually resorted to hiding in his closet, but Whisper and Jibanyan forced him out by attempting to shout out the ending. At that point, Spoilerina admitted that Nate impressed her with his persistence in avoiding her spoilers, and gave him her Medal, promising not to spoil the movie. Despite this, Nate ended up spoiled by other moviegoers discussing the film, disappointing Nate for which Spoilerina was quick to disclaim responsibility. Whisper advises Nate to summon Wazzat again. In EP127, it is revealed that Spoilerina, when she was alive, was a girl by the name of Rina Haruno. Rina was a novelist who is notoriously known for spoiling her own novel works, which earns her a nickname 'The spoiling Rina'. During a press conference for the announcement of her novel's movie adaptation, her publisher's editors, knowing her unprofessional behavior, turns off the electricity of the event hall. Rina, who was about to spoil the movie, tries to stand onto the table, but she slips and falls off of the event hall to her death. Etymology * "Netaballerina" and "Spoilerina" is a portmanteau of and ballerina. * "Chafarina" is a portmanteau of "chafada" (chaffed) and "bailarina" (ballerina). Trivia * Spoilerina is the only Legendary Yo-kai to directly tell the player how to unlock her in the main games. * As of Spoilerina's appearance in the anime, Nate would encounter all future Legendary Yo-kai in the same way normal Yo-kai are encountered. In Other Languages and ballerina. |kr-name = 까발레리나 Kkballelina |de-name = Spoilerina |de-meaning = Same as the English name. |pt-name = Spoilerina |pt-meaning = Same as the English name. |fr-name = Déballerine |es-name = Chafarina |it-name = Rovinella }} fr:Déballerine de:Spoilerina es:Chafarina Category:Charming Tribe Category:Female Characters Category:Legendary Yo-kai Category:Wind-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Sweets Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Healer Role Yo-kai Category:White Yo-kai Category:One-chanceside Category:Uwanosora Tribe